


Blonde

by IWillSinkWithMyShips



Series: Fighting Words [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Established Relationship, Insecure Castiel, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, almost breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillSinkWithMyShips/pseuds/IWillSinkWithMyShips
Summary: “What’s wrong with him?” asked Sam as Castiel swept by with furrowed eyebrows and a frown on his face.“Not a clue,” sighed Dean as he took a seat at the table in the war room, and watched Cas pull books off the shelves of the library. “We just interviewed a witness for this hunt, and on the ride back to the bunker he just got more and more tense.”“Did you guys have a fight?” asked Charlie, who had abandoned her laptop and joined the Winchesters as they watched the ex-angel take a seat and flip through a book that looked heavy and ready to fall apart.“No, but I’m getting the feeling that I did something wrong and we are about to have our first fight.”





	Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Finally I am posting a second work to this series. Hopefully now I will have more time to write and add other works. Truth is I wrote this one probably over a year ago and just noticed I didn't post it here. But better late than never!
> 
> This one is not related to the previous work at all and you do not need to read the first one... but if it's something you'd like please do so!
> 
> As always kudos and comments are always welcomed! And my tumblr is IWillSinkWithMyShips

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Sam as Castiel swept by with furrowed eyebrows and a frown on his face.

“Not a clue,” sighed Dean as he took a seat at the table in the war room, and watched Cas pull books off the shelves of the library. “We just interviewed a witness for this hunt, and on the ride back to the bunker he just got more and more tense.”

“Did you guys have a fight?” asked Charlie, who had abandoned her laptop and joined the Winchesters as they watched the ex-angel take a seat and flip through a book that looked heavy and ready to fall apart.

“No, but I’m getting the feeling that I did something wrong and we are about to have our first fight.”

“First fight?” asked the younger Winchester.

“Oh! I get it. First fight since you two started knocking boots!” Charlie said with a smirk and a wink in Dean’s direction, which turned into a laugh at the look on his face, “don’t worry dude, I’m sure the make up sex will more than make up for it.”

“Shut up, Charlie!” Dean exclaimed as he got up and made his way to the frantic ex-angel. Once he was close enough (yet still far away to avoid any immediate harm) he cleared his throat to gain the brunette’s attention. Cas sighed and turned an exasperated look towards the hunter.

“Dean I have a lot of research to do, I will call you as soon as I have gathered enough information on what we might be dealing with.” At the ex-angel’s cold and distant tone, Dean stared at Castiel wide-eyed and silently cursed himself for messing up already, not that he was too surprised. The way he sounded and the way he was looking at Dean reminded him of Angel Douche Castiel. He opened his mouth to try and amend the situation when his phone went off.

_Dammit._

“What is it?!” Dean rolled his eyes at Garth’s terrible timing and closed his eyes once he realized that it was really important. “Yeah, Sam and I will be there as soon as possible. Ok. See you there.” He hung up the phone and pocketed it, he sighed one more time and turned back to his boyfriend. “There's been another victim, and Garth says that it appears to be more than one attacker, so Sam and I are gonna check it out.”

“Alright, I will contact you if I have any information that will help.”

“Cas, listen ba–”

“Sam is waiting Dean.” Dean turned and sure enough, Sam looked apologetic as he held his own duffel bag and Dean’s as well the brothers had learned long ago to always have a duffel ready. Dean sighed for the umpteenth time and approached Cas to kiss him goodbye... his heart broke a little when Cas turned and offered his cheek instead.

“Be safe, Dean.” Cas said and met Dean's eyes. The coldness lessened at the hurt in Dean's eyes but did not leave completely. He turned back to the books on the desk. For his part, Dean reluctantly followed his brother to the impala, and really hoped he hadn’t messed anything up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

By the 9th ignored call and 18th ignored text, Dean went from worried to angry. When they had first gotten together, they had both promised each other that they would try to communicate more, since the lack of communication had almost destroyed their friendship in the past.

It had been five whole days since he and Sam had left the bunker and arrived at their destination, and now they were finally on their way back. The previous day, Charlie had called them and told them that Castiel had figured out that it was most likely a group of witches that worshipped a specially malicious demon, and when asked why she was calling and not the ex-angel himself Charlie grew nervous.

“Well, um, you see…”

“Spit it out Charlie!” Dean later winced and promised himself he'd apologized to her later for snapping at her, but grew cold at her next words.

“Well, the last time I saw him he was carrying some of his stuff from your room to his, and he asked me to call instead” Since she had been on speaker phone, Sam threw Dean a concerned look as Dean thanked Charlie and hung up the phone.

"Dean,-”

“Don’t wanna talk about it Sammy. Let’s just get this case over with, and get home”

And they had, they found the warehouse the witches were in, and gotten rid of them. Now they were fast approaching the bunker. Dean didn’t know what to do, part of him was in anguish that what they had was now over, while the other part was furious because he still didn’t know what he’d done wrong!

Since he liked the feeling of being angry a lot more than the pain, he chose to be angry.

He threw his duffel bag somewhere in his room, noting the absence of the few things Cas had pilfered in, like a trashy novel he’d taken a liking to and the hoodie he wore around the bunker when he got cold. He marched to what he’d thought was Castiel’s old room, and pounded on the door.

The door opened and there stood Castiel, in loose sweats, a big t-shirt, the aforementioned hoodie and rumpled hair. Dean’s anger almost melted immediately, if it hadn’t been for the odd look on Castiel’s face and the cold tone to his voice when he spoke.

“Dean.” The way he said his name made Dean realize that Castiel had been expecting him, and that made him even more angry.

“What the fuck Cas?!” Cas sighed and stepped back as Dean barreled into the room and closed the door for a bit more privacy. “We are suppose to be in this together! As a team! That means you can’t just freeze me out, dammit!” Dean stood angrily in the middle of the room as Cas took a seat on his bed.

“I was not trying to ‘freeze you out’ Dean, I just had to think some things over.” Dean ignored profusely the affection that those air quotes caused him.

“Think about what Cas?!”

“Well, it’s just come to my attention that I do not fit your usual parameters for romantic partners Dean.”

“What are you trying to say Cas?!” Because Dean loved the guy but Cas didn’t always speak English.

_Wait…_

_Love?!_

_Woah._

_Ok._

_Stop._

_One crisis at a time._

He’d freak out about that another time.

“I’m saying Dean,” Cas said interrupting Dean’s inner freakout, “that I am not exactly your 'type’ am I? I am not some beautiful woman, who can flirt with you and get your jokes, I wasn’t born human, I am not... _blonde!_ And maybe it’s time we both realized that.”

“Oh my God, is this about that witness the other day?” Dean began pacing around the room and thought back to the woman they’d interview that day. She had been flirting outrageously with Dean, and Dean knew that if he was going to get anything out of her he was going to have to flirt back.

“Well, yes!” For the first time in days, Dean finally felt some emotion coming from Castiel. Tears were pooled on his blue eyes and his voice shook with repressed sobs.

“Cas,” Dean said in a gentler tone as he stopped his pacing and kneeled in front of the ex-angel, “I was just working the case. If I hadn’t played along we wouldn’t have gotten anything out of her.”

“Dean I understand that, but the way you two interacted just reminded me, that I lack all those things Dean. I will never be able to offer you that, and one day you’ll realize that. So maybe it’s time we are both realistic about this relationship.”

“What are you trying to say Cas?” He asked because he had to be sure. On one hand he was pissed but on the other he was freaking out, because he knew exactly where Cas was going with this. Cas stood up from his spot in the bed and put some distance between them by leaning against the oak desk that he’d brought into his room.

“I’m saying Dean, that this has been an amazing time and –” and now there were tears running down his face, and all it did is make the hunter even more mad.

“No. No, you don't get to do this!” Dean jerked from where he was still kneeling and stalked towards Cas, he pushed Cas into the desk. “You know what this is really about?!”

“Wha—?”

“I think that the only reason you are making a fuss about this is because you were jealous and you don’t know how to deal with those emotions!”

“Dean—”

“Admit it Cas! Admit that seeing me flirt with her made you jealous and that it pisses you off that she couldn’t keep her hands to herself!” Cas turned a furious glare towards Dean, and the hunter counted this as a win. “I know that ever since you fell you feel inadequate as a hunter and that human emotions still annoy you and overwhelm you, but I won’t let you throw away what we have because of that.”

“I—Fine! Alright!” and Dean saw the icy mask slip off, “It made me angry alright. I was jealous, because you and I are together now and she had no business putting her hands on you”

“You know I would never cheat Cas.” Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel as the brunette pulled him in by the collar of his shirt.

“I know Dean, but that still doesn’t change the fact that you are mine and—” Dean interrupted him with a kiss. Castiel moaned and kissed him back passionately and wrapped his legs around the hunter, who only pulled him closer and who lifted him and made his way to the bed.

Once there Dean laid him down and pulled his lips away to kiss the rest of Castiel’s face and neck and ground his hips against the other man’s. Cas responded by moaning Dean’s name and trying to pull their clothes off. Dean got the message and began undressing the both of them but before he pulled off both their pants he paused and looked earnestly at the ex-angel.

“Wait, just… promise me something first.”

“Wha-? Of course Dean!” Cas attempted to bring him back down but Dean persisted.

“No Cas, I’m serious. Not a minute ago you were ready to let this relationship go. You don’t understand how scared I was that you were leaving me. Promise me that when something like this happens again you will talk to me.” Castiel’s confused frown turned into a sorrowful one.

“I’m sorry. I cannot express that enough. I promise that from now on, I will speak to you about things like this. It seems like I forgot that communication works both ways.” Cas pressed a soft kiss to the hunter’s jaw and Dean pulled his lips back to his own with renewed fervor.

They spent the rest of the night making love and whispering promises into the other’s skin, and the next morning Charlie and Sam where happy to see them back to their old selves… that is until they walked in on them going at it at the library.


End file.
